


Handle me

by Akibimi



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 18:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7812652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akibimi/pseuds/Akibimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You've always thought of men as disposable. Perfect little playtoys. You couldn't help it really, it was a tradition in your clan which was ruled by a matriarch. Your mother was the head of your clan and she taught you all you needed to know about men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just a regular morning

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so tired of how women are portrayed in Naruto and Naruto fanfiction. Here is something a little bit different. 
> 
> PS. I'm a feminist and not a misandrist, I used certain ideas just for sake of the story plot.

You've always thought of men as disposable. Perfect little playtoys. You couldn't help it really, it was a tradition in your clan which was ruled by a matriarch. Your mother was the head of your clan and she taught you all you needed to know about men.

''Listen, Y/N, men are weird little creatures. They try to seduce you, they try to lure you into their trap, but you have to be smarter than that. They are here for our pleasure and not the other way around. Men are made to be our inferiors, to do hard labor and help us procreate. Never forget that.''

Your mother's words echoed in your mind as you walked down streets of your village. You've always thought she was right until you met him. He made you feel warm around your heart and he made your southern regions flood every time you saw him. Most of men around your village were frightened of you, especially of your Kekkei Genkai. With one single touch you could make men go insane and kill themselves and that wasn't even your deadliest skill. It was your power of manipulation. In order for your Bloodline Limit to be of any use, you had to get your enemy close and you always found a way to do so. Even the most experienced shinobi were keeping their distance from you, which was completely fine with you. You enjoyed your reputation very much. After all you were a ninja, you were trained to be a mean killing machine. 

Everyone was scared of you but him. Kakashi Hatake was indeed a very brave man. 

You could hear someone calling your name and you quickly snapped out of your daydreams. It was Kakashi. Your stomach turned and you had to fight the blush that was appearing on your cheeks at an alarming rate. You inhaled sharply before turning around to face him. 

''Oh, hello Kakashi, you are up early'', you said cheerfully.

''I wonder how many men fell for that glorious smile of yours and met their death right after'', he asked you with a smile that you could see underneath that stupid mask of his.  
Oh, how many times you've wanted to just grab his face, pull that mask down and give him the kiss of his life. You felt yourself wandering off again and you needed to pull your shit together. 

''Don't tempt your fate Hatake'', you growled at him. 

He chuckled and placed his hand on top of your head and started messing with your hair. You hated being shorter than him even in your platforms. You let out an annoyed grunt and tried to fix your messed hair, but it was no use. He ruined your masterpiece. 

''Since you messed up my hair, you might as well buy me a breakfast'', you said while tying your hair in a high ponytail. You could hear Kakashi sigh.  
~

You were just finishing your third bowl of ramen and Kakashi was looking at you with a defeated look on his face. 

''Just how much can you eat woman?'' he asked desperately while checking his wallet. ''Are you sure you're not related to Naruto?''

As soon as he said that, Naruto walked in Ichiraku's with a confused look on his face. 

''Why are you talking about me Kakashi-sensei? And who is that babe? Are you two on a date or something?'' he asked with a suspicious look on his face.

You choked on a piece of meat that you were about to swallow. Kakashi hit your back and you were finally able to breathe again. When you turned around your eye was twitching. 

''Why you little brat, you are so dead when I'm finished with you.'' You said while lifting yourself up from where you were comfortably eating your breakfast. 

''Run.'' 

It was all Kakashi was able to mutter to Naruto. He started running like crazy not even once questioning his sensei's advice after seeing the look on your face. It was a look of the devil himself. You were only missing the horns and the trident. Even Tsunade-sama would be envious of your pissed off face. 

''Just run you little brat, you're only making it more pleasurable for me.'' You sang after him and jumped on one of the Konoha's many rooftops.  
~


	2. What is love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more.  
> I wrote this and a few other chapters weeks ago so I decided to upload it now, since I'm taking a break from my studying.

Training was the best part of your day in the village. You genuinely enjoyed it. After dealing with your family and tons of sexual frustration because of Kakashi, you needed to let it all out. You loved just how tired and worn out you felt after it. 

I bet that's how sex with Kakashi would feel like. 

You mentally slapped yourself and threw kunai at a nearby target. This obviously wasn't working out for you today. You were ovulating and dirty thoughts were running thru your mind the whole day. You were frustrated beyond imagination. Everywhere you looked you saw a perfect place to have sex. That tree looked like it could take some pounding. Grass in the training grounds was so inviting. You imagined how his mouth would taste like, how his neck would smell like. You couldn't understand how a man could have such a power over you. Today he just gave you one lazy look while you were passing by each other on your way to Tsunade-sama's office and that was literately all you needed. You felt so weak. 

Is this what love makes of us? Weaklings? And with that thought you threw another kunai and collapsed on the ground. 

~

As a part of your training you meditated under a small waterfall for hours. You firmly believed that not only body should be trained but mind as well. It was going perfectly well until you felt a familiar presence. You never flinched once, since you knew it very well. That old pervert. He is probably drooling over your topless form under a waterfall. You usually let him do his 'research' but today you weren't feeling like it. 

''Jiraiya-sama, come out, I know that you are here.''

You heard a chuckle and he was out of his hiding, up high in tree branches. He destroyed your inner peace and you saw no point in trying to get it back, it was getting late anyways. Still topless you came out from under the waterfall and Jiraiya almost choked on his own spit. 

''Oh come on, don't act like you haven't seen them before'', you said while putting your bra on. 

''They never cease to amaze me'', he said that with a plain stupid look on his face. 

This is what your mother was talking about. This is men. Show them a little bit of skin and they go stupid. 

Fully dressed you sat on a nearby rock and he sat right next to you. He finally came back to his senses and was now inspecting your face. 

''What's wrong Y/N-chan*? You look kind of blue today. What's on your mind?''

''Jiraiya-sama, what is love?'', you asked him flat out.

You could see that he was taken aback by that little question of yours.

''Hmm... I don't think I'm the right person to answer that question'', he finally spoke.

''Oh for goodness' sake Jiraiya-sama, you wrote all of THOSE book and you still can't answer my question'', you said with a disappointment all over your face.

''I'm sorry Y/N-chan. That is something you need to discover on your own.''

''Some romance writer you are'', you crossed your arms and huffed. 

He patted your head, said his goodbye and was gone in a flash. 

The burning knot in your lower stomach only tightened more and you sighed.  
When will this stop?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * I have no idea if this is the right way he would address a younger female. If I'm wrong please correct me.


	3. Undercover

Konoha was so peaceful in the early mornings. Sky was tinted with shades of orange and blue and the sight of sunrise always took your breath away. Birds sung their playful songs to welcome a new day. That was why you always took a walk through forest outside of the village. It was your way of collecting energy to deal with people during the day. 

Connecting with nature was always the best way for you to clear your thoughts and cool your heated body. You desperately needed to get rid of those wet dreams you had last night. Kakashi was in every one of them. You clenched your fists and mentally cursed his good looks and his wonderful personality. 

When you were about to exit the main gates of Konoha you heard a voice calling your name. You turned around with an annoyed look on your face. Who dared to interrupt your morning routine. 

You saw Kotetsu running towards you. He flinched a little bit when he saw your facial expression and stood out of your reach. 

''Eh, Y/N-san, I'm sorry to bother you but Hokage-sama wants to speak with you'', he said obviously nervous.

Your face softened and you gave him a big smile. 

''Thank you Kotetsu-san!''

''Away from Kakashi, away from Kakashi'', you sang to yourself as you did a little victory dance in the middle of street. 

Few people gave you a weird look, but you didn't mind. You were ecstatic. 

~

Once you entered Tsunade-sama's office your mood visibly changed. You couldn't believe that old witch Tsunade would do such a thing to you. There he was as well, leaning against the wall and reading that infamous book of his. 

''I'm glad that you decided to join us Y/N'', Tsunade gave you a dirty look and you realized that you were late for the meeting. 

You were about to say something apologetic but Tsunade spoke again. 

'You two are going on an undercover mission in Village Hidden in Mist, your job is to investigate a rumour that has been circling around. Are you familiar with it?''

Both Kakashi and you shook your heads. 

Tsunade sighed and continued. 

''They say that they are gathering their military forces on the border. My opinion is that they are performing a military exercise but you can never be too cautious. Leave village as soon as you can.''

Shizune handed you papers with mission details and wished you good luck. 

Oh man this is going be one hell of a mission.


	4. Feeling myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda smutty I guess.

You were exhausted. PartialIty from the trip itself, partialIty from restraining yourself from thinking any naughty thoughts that involved Kakashi. It was getting dark and the two of you were half way there. Your dress was sticking to your sweaty body and you were in a desperate need of a shower or a swim or something water related. Kakashi on the other hand looked like he just started his day. 

'Kakashi, you slave driver, give me a break please', you whined. 

He peeled his eyes off of that damned book of Jiraiya's and gave you a quizzical look. 

'I said, let's call it in for today, I've been fighting this exhaustion for the last couple of hours'

'Why didn't you say so earlier? Are you okay?', his face went from confused to worried. 

He reached his hand to touch your forehead, but you quickly swatted it away flinching. 

He was confused once again.

'I'm fine. I just need a shower. Let's go this way, I remember there is a small pond somewhere around here'

~

When the clear, cold water touched your heated body, you felt like you were born again. Your tensed muscles relaxed and you could no longer feel that dull headache that has been following you since Tsunade's office. But that painful burning knot was still inside of your lower stomach and it had no intention of leaving. Swimming didn't help, diving didn't help, crying didn't help. There was only one possibility left and you took a deep breath before stepping out of the water. Your lust was indescribable. This whole day was nothing but a pure torture. His smile, the way his eyes lit up when he talked about his squad, those occasional touches, everything about him was driving you crazy. 

You laid your back against the rock near the pond and spread your legs. You were starting to mimick the movement of his hand from your very vivid fantasies. His hands started their journey on your neck and traveled down to your breasts. You gave them a good squeeze and that made you moan. You started playing with your nipples, pulling and twisting them. 

'Ah, Kakashi!', you called out his name. 

Just when you were about to move your hand between your legs, you heard him calling your name. 

'Are you okay?'

'Yes, I'll be with you in a minute', you panted now turned on even more. 

Your hand found your clitoris and started rubbing it. 

'Are you sure?', his voice was closer than before. 

'Kakashi', you moaned as you felt your orgasm nearing. 

'I'm... I'm okay', stadying your voice you replied.

Then it hit you, your legs trembled and you fell on the ground panting. The intensity of your climax made your head spin. 

Just at that moment, Kakashi appeared behind the rock and immediately covered his eye, blushing like crazy. 

'I told you I was fine, you idiot', you said standing up, not even bothered by the fact that he just saw you naked. 

Your needs were satisfied. For tonight.


End file.
